The Marauder Days: Year 1
by XChaosEmeraldsX
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' first year at Hogwarts. (Chapter 4 now up!)
1. A Sirius Letter

The Marauder Days: Year 1

Chapter 1, Part 1: A Sirius Letter  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter was created, and belong to J.K. Rowling (boweths to her) Everything that's of my creation in this fic belong to me, I guess.

A/N: Just to let you know: This is my first fic for this site. Please read and review! I wanna know if you like it!

---------------------------------------------

"SIRIUS, GET DOWN HERE!" Sirius's mother yelled from somewhere downstairs. Not the best way Sirius would have liked to be awoken on his birthday. He unwillingly got out of bed and got dressed sleepily, not realizing he put his shirt on backwards. He took a quick look at himself in the small mirror on his wall. His black hair needed to be cut badly, it was almost shoulder length.

He stumbled down the stairs and into the gloomy kitchen. His younger brother Regulus, a small boy with short curly black hair, was already there, awake and all pieces of clothing on correctly. His mother, a tall skinny woman with long black hair, was at the table, too, reading the Daily Prophet. "Mudbloods...They don't deserve to be working at the Ministry..." She mumbled as she read a small article about a new head in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Happy birthday, Sirius." His mother muttered as he sat in a wooden chair across from his brother. Kreacher, the Black family house-elf, set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. The two slices of bacon were atop the eggs parallel each other to make an eleven.

_At least they recognize I'm eleven today..._ Sirius thought gloomily.

There was a soft swooshing noise, the hooting of an owl, and the sound of a letter being dropped through the mail slot in the entrance hall outside the kitchen.

"Owl post...Get it, please, Regulus." Their mother said without looking up. Regulus got up and left the kitchen for a minute. When he came back, he was clutching a letter. He threw it like a Frisbee at Sirius, and said in a sarcastic tone, "Congratulations, you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Hooray..." He finished dully and sat down again to finish his breakfast. Sirius caught the letter and stared at it.

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Black said, ripping the letter out of Sirius's hands. "We were beginning to think you were a Squib." She added with a look at Sirius as if he were a cockroach. Regulus was failing miserably at hiding his amusement. He had often made jokes about Sirius possibly being a Squib. But they knew he wasn't, even before the letter. When he was smaller he threw a tantrum and shattered a few glasses and sent a few knifes flying across the kitchen.

_I'll show you...I'll be a great wizard..._ Sirius thought when his mother gave him the look. He stared at his eggs, waiting for another remark about him.

"I guess we should make a trip to Diagon Alley. Why does your birthday have to be so close to the start of the school year? So little time to get supplies..." Mrs. Black sighed. She set the Prophet down. "We'll leave after breakfast...And, Sirius, why can't you manage to put your shirt on right, like your brother? Fix that before we leave!" She snapped at him.

She got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Clean up when they're done, Kreacher, and fetch the bag of Floo Powder after you clean up." She said to the house-elf waiting in the corner. The elf bowed deeply and said, "Yes, mistress." as she turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the boys to finish breakfast in silence.

---------------------------------------------

Sirius walked into the kitchen with his shirt on right. His mother and Regulus were waiting for him by the fireplace on the far wall.

"Kreacher, where's that Floo Powder?" Mrs. Black barked.

The elf came running in with a small leather sack in his hands. He handed the bag to Mrs. Black, readjusted his loincloth then started off towards the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. Before he entered, he turned to his mistress and bowed deeply.

Mrs. Black took a handful of the Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"You first, Sirius." His mother said impatiently, waving at the fire. Sirius stepped into the fire and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

---------------------------------------------

A/N: o.o;; Bad place to leave off....


	2. Like Father, Like Son

The Marauder Days: Year 1

Chapter 1, Part 2: Like Father, Like Son  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter was created, and belongs to J.K. Rowling (boweths to her) The very few things that are of my creation in this fic belong to me, I guess.

A/N: Sorry these first three parts are going to be a little short! I'm just using them as short intros for three of the Marauders. I'm not doing one for Wormtail, since I'm totally blank on an intro for him.

---------------------------------------------  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" His mother yelled in desperation. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with that Snitch in the house?"

"Hm...I dunno..." James said, following the small Golden Snitch across the living room. He ran ahead of it, jumped on the couch, and made a wild leap for it. He missed it by five inches and fell to the ground.  
  
"James, stop!" Mrs. Potter yelled, running after him. James jumped up and continued his pursuit of the Snitch, which was now hovering above a lamp. In an attempt to catch the Snitch, James sent the lamp falling to the floor. _CRASH!_  
  
"_Stupefy!_" The Snitch froze in midair and fell to the ground. Mr. Potter lowered his wand and set his cloak on the arm of the couch. "I see James found my Snitch again..." He said, chuckling.  
  
James looked like a miniature version of his father: untidy, jet black hair (which had an annoying habit of sticking up in the back); and was rather scrawny looking. The only thing that James had that wasn't his father's was his mother's brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, Dad! You're back early!" James picked up the Snitch and gave it back to his father. "I found it in the attic...Again. You should find better places for hiding it."  
  
"Hi, Honey. Glad you were able to come back early." Mrs. Potter said, hugging Mr. Potter.  
  
"Me, too." He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
James made a face and said in disgust, "Get a room!"  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed and pulled away from her husband. "What made you come back so soon?"  
  
"The guy slipped up. We were able to catch him before plan!" Mr. Potter said cheerfully, picking up his cloak. He gave his wife another kiss before going upstairs for bed.  
  
He started up the stairs then came back down, pulling something out of his pants pocket.  
  
"I can't believe I almost forgot!" He laughed as he handed his son a letter. "I saw the owl on my way in and I took the letter," He smiled. "I'm so proud of you..."  
  
James looked at the letter and smiled. It was a letter from Hogwarts. He ripped it open and read aloud: "'Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included in this letter is a list of school supplies and-'"  
  
He stopped. His mother had burst into tears and was giving him a big hug.  
  
Mr. Potter smiled and said, "Let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us. And I'm-" He threw the stunned Snitch in the air and caught it, "-going to hide this again!" He finished, winking at James. Though Mrs. Potter didn't like it, Mr. Potter liked to hide things around the house (preferably his old Quidditch Snitch), and let James tear the house apart looking for whatever he'd hidden.  
  
"Okay. I'll be up in a few minutes. I've got to repair this lamp." Mrs. Potter said, looking at the shattered lamp and pulling her wand out.  
  
James and his father climbed the stairs and James turned the corner to his bedroom. As he was closing the door, he saw his father pull the attic door open.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
James ran up the stairs, his arms dangling with bags from Diagon Alley. He threw the bag on his bed, not caring that fragile potion vials were in one of the bags. All he wanted to do was start the search for the Snitch his dad hidden the night before.  
  
He peeked out of his room to make sure he wouldn't be caught climbing into the attic. The coast was clear, so James quickly pulled the attic door open and pulled the ladder down. He scrambled up the ladder, and pulled the attic door up, careful not to lock it.  
  
The only light in the attic was coming from a small window on the far side, making it hard to navigate the many boxes and trunks near the door. James stumbled over a small trunk.  
  
_'Might as well start looking._ He thought, rubbing his now bruised arm and looking at the small trunk.  
  
James opened the trunk and gasped at what was inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Another bad place to leave off, I know, but you'll find out what's in the trunk soon enough!


	3. A Special Letter

The Marauder Days: Year 1  
  
Chapter 1, Part 3: A Special Letter  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter was created, and belong to J.K. Rowling (boweths to her) Everything/everyone that are of my creation in this fic belong to me, I guess.

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far. Also, like I said before, these first three parts are going to be a little short. After this part, I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer! :)

---------------------------------------------  
  
"Maybe they'll lock him in the dungeons-do they even have those?-like we lock him in the basement!" A quiet voice said in the living room. The voice belonged to Remus Lupin's mother.  
  
"Yes, they have dungeons, but the howls will probably still be heard..." His father said in the same quiet tone. "You know how hard it is to make excuses for the howls to the Muggle neighbors. Think about how hard it would be to make excuses to an entire school that knows about Remus's...kind. If they hear the howls, the entire school will figure it out sooner or later! Remus will be shunned." He finished, his voice a little louder than before.  
  
"Lower your voice, you'll wake Remus up!"  
  
But Remus was already awake. He had gotten up to get a glass of water, but somehow ended up eavesdropping on his parents' hushed conversation about him.  
  
"If we don't tell him about the letter...think about how bad he'll feel if he ever finds out." His mother said sadly. "He already feels bad enough about his condition."  
  
"Fine, we'll tell him about the letter...Let's let him decide if he should go or not, okay?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Remus heard his parents' footsteps. They turned into the hall, and started toward their bedroom. He ducked back into his bedroom, dived under the covers of his bed, and closed his eyes. As soon as he had closed his eyes, he heard his parents pass his room.  
  
"What's his door doing open?" Mrs. Lupin whispered. "See? You could have woken him up!"  
  
The door squeaked as she closed it.  
  
---------------------------------------------

Remus walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mrs. Lupin set a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in front of him, kissed the top of his head then playfully ruffled his light brown hair.  
  
"Mum..." He groaned when she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Well good morning to you too!" She laughed. She pulled a chair out and sat down by him. Mr. Lupin lowered his paper and looked at Remus. Mrs. Lupin crossed her arms and looked at Remus with the same look her husband had in his eye: a mix of pity and worry.  
  
"Remus we have something to tell you..." His mother started slowly.  
  
"I want to go," Remus said, not looking at his mother. He had been thinking about it after he heard his parents' conversation, and was prepared.  
  
"You don't even know where your saying you want to go to!" Mr. Lupin said with a fake laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know where. Hogwarts, right? I remember you talking about it a lot before I was bitten," Remus explained when he saw the look on his father's face. He lowered his gaze and said in a quiet voice. "After I was bitten, you stopped talking about it. You thought I wouldn't be accepted, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm not going to say that didn't cross my mind," Mr. Lupin said bitterly. "But Dumbledore, that's the headmaster of Hogwarts, said it's possible for you to go, as long as some safety measures are put in place on the full moon. He said if you're careful, no one will find out," He took a letter out of his pocket. "It came with the acceptance letter," He said, handing it to Remus.  
  
Remus read the letter quietly.  
  
"_'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,  
  
It has come to my attention that your son, Remus Lupin, is afflicted with lycanthropy. I believe this should not hinder the education of your son, and would like him to attend Hogwarts. However, certain precautions must be taken on the full moon. If Remus is careful and follows the precautions I have in mind, no one should find out about his condition.  
  
Signed-'_  
  
"Wait a minute! It doesn't say anything about what the 'precautions' are!" He said.  
  
"Yes, that's why we thought about not letting you go," Mrs. Lupin said with a wry smile. "We weren't sure what he was going to do about your condition."  
  
There was a few seconds of silence.  
  
"So...are you going to let me go?" Remus finally asked, breaking the silence. "I said I want to. I promise I'll be careful; I'll do whatever the headmaster wants me to do on the full moon." He pleaded.  
  
His parents exchanged looks as if they were silently debating if they should let him go.  
  
"You can go," Mr. Lupin said. "I'll take you to get your school supplies tomorrow."  
  
"Can I see the list?" Remus asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure." Mr. Lupin laughed. He put Dumbledore's letter back in his pocket, and pulled out a list. "There you go."  
  
Remus took the supply list, and ran down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
"I hope he realizes what he's getting himself into..." Mr. Lupin whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Lupin asked.  
  
"One mistake, and his Hogwarts education is over..."  
  
---------------------------------------------

A/N: It's hard to type when your cousins are reading over your shoulder. I had to end it, or else I think I would have killed one of my cousins.


	4. Friends and Enemies on the Train

The Marauder Days: Year 1  
  
Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies on the Train  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter was created, and belong to J.K. Rowling (boweths to her) Everything/everyone that are of my creation in this fic belong to me, I guess.

A/N: Hopefully this one will be longer...Also, please remember to read and review!

---------------------------------------------  
  
"Dad...Are you sure about this?" Remus said uncertainly, looking at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten with a frown. "That wall looks pretty solid."  
  
"Remus, why don't you trust me on this?" His father replied, laughing.  
  
Many thoughts of when his father was wrong flooded Remus's mind. "Well..." Remus said slowly.  
  
"Um...never mind." His father said, blushing.  
  
"Hey, Dad, bet I can beat you to the platform!" a black-haired kid in glasses yelled a platform over. His father was running after him, dodging carts and people. "James! Stop! You're going to attract attention to yourself!" He yelled.  
  
"Both of you are attracting attention!" A brown haired woman called, pulling a cart behind her.  
  
"James! That's the wrong one!" The man yelled. SMACK. The one called James ran right into the brick wall between platforms eight and nine.  
  
His father shooed the curious onlookers away then helped his son up.  
  
"Are you okay?" His brown-haired mother asked. She parked the cart and rushed to her son's side to check for any injuries.  
  
"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine," James said. "I thought you said the platform was eight and three quarters!" He said, turning to his father.  
  
"No, it's _nine_ and three quarters." His father laughed.  
  
"Dad...Are you sure we read that letter right?" A squeaky, uncertain voice behind Remus said.  
  
Remus turned and saw a small, mousy-haired boy with watery eyes and pointed nose.  
  
The small boy started when Remus turned to him and said in a squeaky voice, "Um...D-do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" He blushed and muttered something that sounded like, "Sorry for such a stupid question..."  
  
Remus smiled and pointed to the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"I think so...My dad said it's between- WHOA!"  
  
Right in front of them, a family with black hair had just casually walked through the brick wall. Shortly after the first family had disappeared, James's family disappeared though the wall, too.  
  
"And you thought I wasn't right!" Mr. Lupin said. "Do you trust me now?"  
  
Remus, who was staring at the wall with his mouth slightly open (the boy next to him had the same expression), nodded and grabbed the cart.  
  
"Now, we need to slip in without attracting much attention," Mr. Lupin whispered as they came closer to the wall. "Pick up the pace a little, Remus."  
  
Remus gulped as they got closer. What if they didn't go through? What if they ran into the wall? They drew closer to the wall. The mousy-haired boy was following them, pushing the cart with all his might as they began to pick up speed.  
  
There was the sound of a train whistle, the hooting of many owls, and the cries of children saying goodbye to their families and promising they'll visit on holidays.  
  
_We made it..._ Remus thought, relieved they didn't crash.  
  
"You better hurry, Remus. Only a few minutes until the train leaves." Mr. Lupin said, looking at his watch. He helped Remus put the luggage on the train, then hugged him goodbye.  
  
"Bye, Dad. I'll be back for the holidays, okay?" Remus said as he got on the train.  
  
"Okay. We'll miss you! Bye! Oh, and as soon as you find out what Dumbledore's plans are," Mr. Lupin said quietly. "Write to us."  
  
"I will!"  
  
The train gave a lurch, and Remus closed the door. The train started to move, and he passed compartments with students leaning out of the windows waving goodbye.  
  
_Wow...They're all full_. He thought as he passed another crowded compartment. His trunk seemed to be getting heavier with each step.  
  
A foul smell met his nose. Wild laughter was coming from two compartments down. Remus went as fast as he could towards the compartment. A red-haired girl came stomping out of it.  
  
"How dare you!" She shrieked. She turned in Remus's direction and stomped down the hallway, her (now visible) brilliant green eyes shining with tears. Remus pressed himself against the wall as she passed.  
  
The smell in the hallway got worse as a pale greasy-haired boy stumbled out of the compartment covered in what looked like dung.  
  
"I'll get you for this..." He muttered as he ran past Remus.  
  
Remus stuck his head in the compartment and saw two boys. One was rolling on the floor, and the other was lying on the seat with tears in his eyes. Both were still laughing very hard, and didn't seem to notice Remus was there.  
  
"Uh...What's so funny?" Remus asked. He didn't see anything funny about what had just happened.  
  
The two boys came to their senses. The one on the seat wiped his tears, and the one on the floor climbed on the seat.  
  
"That git - what'd he say his name was again, James?" Asked the one who had been crying from laughter.  
  
"S-sni...Snivellus, I think," James replied. "Man, that was great!" He said, as if he had forgotten Remus was there.  
  
"Yeah, Snivellus, he came in asking which houses we thought we were going to be in. That one girl, what was her name?" The other one asked James again.  
  
"I'm surprised you even remembered my name this long, Sirius!" James joked. "Her name was Lily. Lily Evans," He said in a funny voice.  
  
"Right...Lily came in and asked what we were talking about. Well, we started telling each other if we were half-blood, pure-blood or Muggle-born. Snivellus started talking about Muggle-borns-"  
  
"-but he didn't put it as politely as 'Muggle-born'-" James interrupted angrily.  
  
"Anyway, it ended with me pelting him with Dungbombs." Sirius finished simply.  
  
"Lily didn't like it that much, though," James said. He looked like he was ready to go into another laughing fit. "Didn't stop it from being funny, though!"  
  
Remus looked at the luggage rack, then at his trunk.  
  
"Um...Do you mind if I ride in here?" He asked. As soon as he asked the question he felt very stupid. Why would anyone want him to sit with them?  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sirius said, shrugging. He turned to the window to watch the countryside fly by.  
  
James helped Remus put his luggage on the rack.  
  
"By the way, my name's Remus Lupin."  
  
After introducing themselves (although Remus already knew James and Sirius's names), Sirius gave up his spot for Remus and sat by James so they could trade some Chocolate Frog cards. After a while the food trolley came by and Sirius and James bought several Chocolate Frogs, with comments like, "I'll show you...I bet I'll get Victoria Advena the Great!" and "Oh yeah? I'll get Rex Dusus the Honorable!"  
  
Remus bought two Chocolate Frogs and promised James and Sirius he'd give them the cards.  
  
"I don't see the point of collecting them." He explained.  
  
It was dark now. A Prefect walked down the corridor and announced they'd be arriving soon. James and Sirius, who were quite disappointed they didn't get the cards they wanted, jumped up to look out the window to see if they could see the castle yet.  
  
"I can see one of the towers!" James said excitedly. "Let's change into our robes." He pulled their trunks down and they all changed.  
  
Remus sat down again and looked out the window at the moon, which was being partially blocked by one of Hogwart's towers.  
  
_I wonder what will happen on the first full moon?_ He thought. _What if Dumbledore's plan, whatever it is, doesn't work and I bite someone?  
_  
"What're you looking so sick about?" Sirius asked, seeing the look on Remus's face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The train slowed down and soon came to a stop in Hogsmead Station. The three boys gathered their luggage and followed a group of fourth-year girls off the train.  
  
"Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" Shouted a large man with a lantern near the front of the train. "Firs' years this way!" He repeated.  
  
"Hey, lemme alone!" Someone whined behind them.  
  
"Oh look, the Mudblood wants us to leave him alone!" Said a drawling voice.  
  
James turned around. "Didn't you learn your lesson yet, Snivellus?"  
  
But it wasn't Snivellus. It was a pale, skinny boy with silver-blonde hair.  
  
"'Snivellus'? Who're you talking about?" He sneered.  
  
"Leave him alone." James said. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Exist," the boy said simply. "He's a filthy Mudblood."  
  
Sirius stepped in.  
  
"Not a good enough reason." He said, clenching his fists.  
  
"What're yeh doin'?" Asked the large man as he stepped between them. "Dow' by the lake! All of yeh!"  
  
They followed the man, the blonde-haired boy trying to step ahead, toward the lake where a hundred rowboats were waiting for the first-year students.  
  
The blonde-haired boy got in a boat with Snivellus and two other students, all of which were looking at other students with their noses in the air in a snobby way. James, Sirius, Remus, and the "Mudblood" got in a boat. The large man had a boat to himself.  
  
Remus got a look at the "Mudblood" when the man passed with his lantern.  
  
"I saw you at King's Cross." He said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for telling me where the platform was. Dad and I thought there was a mistake on the ticket. I don't think we could have found it on our own."  
  
"It's a wonder how so many Muggle-borns actually make it here..." Sirius muttered in the back.  
  
"My name's Remus Lupin." Remus said.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The other boy replied, looking relieved he had already made a friend that didn't call him, "Mudblood".  
  
"That's James," Remus said, pointing to James, who was staring at the boat to the right that carried Lily, "And that's Sirius." Remus finished, pointing to Sirius, who was gazing at the castle.  
  
The boats reached the bank and the new students climbed out, some looking sick from either nervousness or seasickness.  
  
"Well, this is it..." Sirius said as if he were being escorted to his last meal.  
  
"Don't look so scared," James laughed. He didn't seem to be nervous at all.  
  
"I'm probably gonna end up in 'the wrong House'," Sirius said in a voice mimicking his mother's. "I can already hear the Howler screaming in my ear..."  
  
The students were herded through large oak doors, through a hall, and through another set of large doors which lead into the Great Hall. They formed a line as a strict-looking witch walked across the Hall carrying a stool, a scroll, and a very old hat.  
  
"When I call your name, please come up and place the hat one your head." She said, placing the hat on the stool. She opened the scroll.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: (laughs) That long enough for ya? Sorry that took so long! I've been writing only a few lines a day. Also, sorry if there might be a few small contradictions with SS/PS. I don't have any of the books with me, so I can't check anything! Oh, one more thing: Sorting will be in the next chapter! Please read and review! (Ok, so that was two more things...)


End file.
